Things we do for Love
by Mellisuga Helena
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki X Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu Ishida decides that he wants more than perfect grades from his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody.

Story: Things we do for love.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki X Uryuu Ishida.

Rating: T

Warnings: Just some boy loving boy and attempted humor.

Sumarry: Uryuu Ishida realizes that he wants more from life apart from his perfect grades.

Disclaimer: No i do not own anything. Now stop rubbing it in my face.

* * *

"Uryuu, would you please come down for a minute",said Ryuuken Ishida knocking on his son's bedroom door.

It opened after a minute and Uryuu looked at his father questioningly.

"I want you to meet Dr. Ibaraki Takahashi",stated Ryuuken and walked away.

"I'll be there in a minute,father",replied Uryuu,the word father almost spat out.

Before Ryuuken could say anything,he closed his door on his father's face.

Ishida Uryuu was an eighteen year old kid. Your average nerd,geek,know it all, intelligent boy in college. It was an year ago that he joined a Medical College. His father was a renowned doctor not only in their city Karakura but also, the best in Japan. So it was normal for him to join a medical college once he was out of High school. Sometimes he thought that his whole life was decided by his father before his mother could name him Uryuu Ishida. It was maddening.

Sometimes he wished that he could just run away from his father and do something he really liked. Luck was never on his side. An year had passed while he was trying to escape his control freak father. No positive results. He passed his first year exams with flying colors,seriously who wouldn't under the guidance of someone who was supposedly the best in Medicine. So the result,he topped his university and people started calling him 'The son of the Anatomy Department'.

Don't get him wrong, If he was stuck in a situation where in he had to choose whether he would like to spend his day with his father or in the cadaver room,with a dead body,he would no doubt choose the latter.

What's worse,he was now practically stuck for the next five years of his life with his father,or if the fate fairy really hated him then maybe for the next eight years. It was a long time. He had long ago given up wanting things normal kids his age crave for. His every second in his life was dictated by his father and he had to obey him. So now he has to meet some Takahashi. He just wished that this guy was not a stick in the mud like his father. Maybe he was expecting to much.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki completely adored Holidays. It was that time of the year he would enjoy the most. He would get a complete break from the vices of the world. Like for example a break from his Arts college, from his over friendly classmates who believe that he needs to loosen up a bit. No thanks,he is normal enough and he has only two best friends, namely, Renji Abarai, the happy go lucky pine apple and Grimmjow Jagerjacques, the sadistic bastard who has a strange streak in him.

He would also get a break from his seniors, who think that he needs a little straightening. So, that would mean a number of assignments dumped on his head one night before the date of submission. Of course, his friends would help him out dearly, but not without burning a hole in his wallet.

He would also get a break from all the girls who are out there for his head,well _cough_for his dick. He couldn't help it man. They get attracted to him like iron to a magnet. How much ever dire the situation he would be in Grimmjow never fails to express his morbid,sadistic humor.

_Ichi,i think your bones are made up of magnets,and with the junk accessories these girls wear,you know attraction is bound to happen. Simple physics._

Then what was worst was the look of awe on Renji's face as if Grimmjow has just explained the origin of the big bang theory to him. Man,Renji was sometimes too dense for his own good and Grimmjow just being Grimmjow was bad enough.

He would moan and bitch and complain,even though it would be so out of character,hell his virginity was on the line. Anything to make the girls understand that he was not into them. He was Gay with a capital G.

And he would get a break from his home. He loved home,really. He loves his dad and his sisters but it would be nice if he would get to have a vacation alone with his idiotic friends,the pine apple and the panther.

"Welcome sir,sorry to keep you waiting",said an overly cheerful man cutting him from his thoughts.

"Welcome to Oku Japan travel agency,the best providers in vacation plans for children,teenagers, married couples and old grandmothers and grandfathers. Lo and Behold as you see Japan unfold before your very eyes!",exclaimed the man dramatically.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in irritation. If he didn't have work with this man he would have throttled this idiot without another thought. He had to act civilized with this man otherwise he could kiss his holidays good bye.

"Well, I read about the Trekking trip your company-". He didn't even get to finish before he was ushered to a room and into a seat and a pamphlet was roughly shoved into his hands.

"What the hell,man!",bellowed Ichigo seriously not appreciating the way he was man handled.

"Hehe,I'm sorry sir. But yes,the trekking trip,you are at the right place. It is a trekking trip for particularly young kids like yourself who had lost interest in their country's rich cultural heritage. We have organized this trip which consists of walking from village to village in the valley of Kiso and hiking up the mountains of the volcano Kyusu",explained the travel agent,once again with over dramatic hand gestures and expressions on his face

"Baka..",Ichigo ,muttered under his breath,his fist now eager to connect with the other's jaw.

"Well,then sir,what have you decided?",asked the agent staring at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Well, I would want to have three tickets for this trip-"

"Consider it done sir",bellowed the man in Ichigo's face.

He really regretted coming here. The pamphlet was snatched away from his hand and was now replaced with a form and a pen. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched for the second time that day.

"Well,you just fill this form up and then your tickets will be delivered to your place and you can pay after you get your tickets",said the man smiled sweetly at Ichigo.

* * *

After an hour,Ichigo found himself walking through the park with no particular thought in mind.

He was so absorbed in his thought that he didn't notice the other person heading towards him. There was a loud thud as they both bumped into each other. The human collision was only punctuated by a loud groan from Ichigo and a soft _hmph_ from Uryuu.

"I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry".

As soon he apologized the other boy walked away lowering his head,but not before Ichigo had a good look at that face.

_He's pretty. _That was the thought that ran in his head as he stared at the other's back which disappeared around a corner in the park.

* * *

So how was it.

Should i continue?.

Tell me what you think.

Please Enjoy and oh, I'm open for prompts.

If anybody has a plot in mind please shoot it my way.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyboby.

Story: Things we do for love.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki X Uryuu Ishida.

Warnings: Just some boy loving boy and attempted humor.

Rating: T

Sumarry: Uryuu Ishida realizes that he wants more from life apart from his perfect grades.

Disclaimer: No i do not own anything. Now stop rubbing it in my face.

* * *

Uryuu sighed deeply as he pulled his jeans up his legs. Now what was it that his father desired from him. Seriously couldn't a person enjoy his vacation. Now he has to socialize with some Ibaraki Takahashi. If this person was his father's friend then no doubt he would be a lunatic. Great he has to deal with not one but another lunatic.

"Uryuu,please make it soon",yelled his father from downstairs.

He looked around his room and his gaze settled down on his open window. The thought of escaping from the window was very tempting but he didn't want to face his father after his little dare devil stunt. He was stuck.

Looking defeated he walked down the stairs towards the living room where he was sure that the lunatic would be waiting. He entered the living room and nodded his head in acknowledgment. His father,clearly not happy with his behavior sent him a glare.

"Ah,my dear Uryuu!. Let me introduce myself",said Ibaraki Takahashi taking Uryuu's hand in his.

"I'm Dr. Ibaraki Takahashi. I'm so pleased to meet you dear",said Takahashi shaking Uryuu's hand.

"I'm glad to meet you too,Doctor",replied Uryuu through this teeth.

He was not glad at all. No. He positively felt like cursing his man into his next life. Getting all friendly with him. Hell he didn't even meet him before.

Before he could make some rude comment and end this madness,his father spoke up. Looks like Senior Ishida knows his son too well.

"Uryuu,you should really be pleased to meet his man because he is one of the best doctors in the country."

"Oh!. Trust me father. I'm _very_ happy to meet him",said Ishida emphasizing on very.

"Really now Ryuuken,it's nothing. It's my dream to serve people",replied Takahashi clearly enjoying the praises from his beautiful colleague.

"This man here, Uryuu is going to help you through your studies",said Ryuuken placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Help with my studies?. I don't think I understand you father",said Uryuu clearly confused.

"Ryuuken here asked me to take you in as my student for the rest of your holidays",replied Takahashi smiling broadly at Uryuu.

Uryuu was not happy at all. So now he has to study even in his holidays. He would not allow it. Dammit. He will not let his father do this to him.

"But father,i'm having my holidays. You want me to study in my vacation?",asked Uryuu incredulously.

"Uryuu i want you to do this. It will help you when you start working in hospitals",replied Ryuuken, not liking the way Uryuu took his plan.

"I refuse!",yelled Uryuu. He could feel his face becoming red due to his outburst.

"My,but Uryuu dear-",started Takahashi.

"No!. You are not my father to decide what is good for me and bad",yelled Uryuu,his sapphire eyes blazing.

"Uryuu!. Behave yourself",growled Ryuuken.

"I'm sorry father but I refuse to do this".

Saying that Uryuu walked away from the two men down the hall way. Putting on his shoes on he was out of his house and onto the road. He couldn't believe his father would do this. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat. He wanted to be free. He wanted to _live._

He walked down the road towards the park. He would sit there and think of what to tell his father when he would return home in the evening. Knowing his father, Uryuu was sure that he would be angry at him. If he tried explaining politely maybe things would work.

Explain something to Ryuuken. He almost laughed at that thought. There is no way his father would listen to him. That man acted like he practically owned this damn planet. But he would try. His father was stubborn. But he was double stubborn. He would fight.

By this time he was walking in the park. He didn't regret his actions. He felt a weird sense of satisfaction welling up in his chest when he thought about the look of absolute shock on his father's face when he refused. Damn bastard deserved it.

He was buried so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice another person walking towards him. He collided with a hard but warm chest which knocked the breath out of him. Momentarily his field of vision was assaulted by warm amber and his sense of smell by some spicy cologne.

He stepped aside and apologized immediately and walked away. He didn't want to fight with this man. He looked strong. Not that he was scared. He just didn't feel like punching this man . The only face he wanted to punch was his father's. He lowered his head and walked away turning around the corner to his favorite spot in the park.

_He seemed familiar._

Uryuu was damn sure he met that person before. But where. He could not place his finger on. Not like he would forget someone who had _orange_ colored hair. He just couldn't recollect.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki returned home. He removed his shoes as placed them in the shoe stand. Walking down the hallway he noted that all the lights were off. His sisters and his father must have gone to bed. Out of habit he threw his keys onto the small corner table and entered the kitchen.

"Ichigo!",a voice bellowed out of nowhere and a fist connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards into the kitchen table.

"What the hell-"

Another punch came his way and he caught it before it could kiss his face.

"Language, Ichigo!",his father bellowed trying to get his fist out of his son's grip.

"Che,old man. Is this how you welcome your son?",scolded Ichigo slightly,leaving his father's fist. He took his father's offered hand and let him lift him off the ground.

Dusting the back of his pants Ichigo opened the refrigerator and took out an apple and bit into it.

"Isn't it kind of late. Why are you still up till now?",questioned Ichigo sitting on the chair. His father sat on the chair opposite to him and smiled at him.

"I was reading",Isshin replied.

"In the dark?",questioned Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Ano,then i was not really reading a book. I was waiting for my son to come home",said Isshin.

"It's kind of late old man,you should be in bed",said Ichigo. His father's grin kind of was scaring him. He knew something which he shouldn't be knowing.

"Ah well,If i had gone to bed then when will i get to see my son's face",said Isshin his black eyes sparkling.

"Shut up old man. You see me everyday",retorted Ichigo. His father sometimes knew how to throw a curve ball. The only problem was that Ichigo could never score a home run off his father's curve ball.

"True,but i won't be able to see you tomorrow morning. I would wake up and find my son gone",said Isshin removing a pamphlet from his pocket.

Ichigo's amber eyes narrowed at this. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kiso Valley and Kyushu mountains. 12000 feet above sea level . A highly daunting and adventurous Trekking trip for youngsters",read out Isshin.

Ichigo reached forward and snatched his pamphlet from his father's hands.

"Why did snoop around in my things dad?",asked Ichigo looking livid.

"Then why did you lie to me son?",came the question.

He stood up snatching the apple and walked upstairs to his room. Opening his door he threw the pamphlet on his table and sat on his bed. That was when he noticed a blue travel backpack on his bed. It was perfect for his trip and moreover he liked the color blue.

"So,you like the color?",asked Isshin leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry dad. I lied. I didn't want you to worry about me",replied Ichigo now feeling guilty.

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me in the first place",said Isshin walking towards him.

"Then what should i do dad. When i was young,you would be awake the whole night worrying about me when i went for sleepovers at Renji's place",said Ichigo.

"Ma,that's true,even though little Renji lives only a block away from our place",said Isshin sitting beside Ichigo.

"See,that's why i lied that i was just going to Tokyo",said Ichigo looking at the back pack.

"Well you are big now. I think i should chill a bit. Besides you will be careful right",said Isshin looking his son in the eye.

"Of course dad i will",said Ichigo a small smile breaking onto his young face.

"Take care of my son",said Isshin patting him on the shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Dad",Ichigo called out.

"Yes".

"I love the bag. Thank you".

"I'm glad you loved it. Good night Ichi".

"Yeah good night ,dad".

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez came home from his work to find a couple of letters in his mail box. Clutching the letters in one hand he entered his apartment and threw the letters onto the coffee table. After fixing himself a sandwich he took the letters and skimmed through them. Some were from his mother and father who were right now in Spain due to a business meeting. Some were normal bills and one was from Oku Japan Travel Agency.

He picked up the letter and rummaged in his kitchen draw for the letter opener. Finding it he slowly ripped the letter open and took out a thick paper which had three tickets attached to it. After going through the letter he couldn't help the grin forming on his face. Freedom at last. The Trekking trip the three of them were planning on.

They were best of friends. They have known each other for a long time now. The earliest memories of each other were of them in their diapers. Since childhood they lived in the same colony,attended same school and now even the same university. Call it what were you want,they were inseparable.

So even before their vacation started they started planning for the trip. Renji found out about this trip. Ichigo had to get their tickets booked and Grimmjow had to pay after collecting money from the others. They did things like this something like dividing the work equally. So all which was left now is going on this trip and paying the trip captain the money. Easy. Before that he he had to call Renji and tell him about the tickets.

Pulling his phone from his pocket,he dialed Renji's number and pressed the cell phone against his ear.

"Oi,Ren".

* * *

Renji Abarai was having the time of his life. He was winning. He loved this feel. He felt like he was invincible. He was in a bar,gambling his time away. He has won every round so far but he knew that pushing his luck too much would be like practically asking for a kick from the bull. So with pockets full of money he headed towards the exit only to be caught by the club's manager.

"Had a wonderful night i see Renji?",questioned the manager.

"You bet",replied Renji patting his pockets.

"So your charm and luck does come from Urahara-san",stated the man smirking.

"Ah,no. He is just my guardian you know. He had raised me since i was born after my parents died",said Renji. He really was glad that the man had taken him in. He couldn't even dare to imagine his life without the man.

"Well growing up with a man who carries out gambling sessions in his shop's underground basement does help I guess",said Renji winking.

"I guess it does",replied the man watching as Renji waved and walked out of the club.

Feeling too tired,he took the shortest path home through the park. It was then that he noticed the boy sitting on the park bench. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ishida?",he called out.

The other boy lifted his head and looked at Renji with a curious expression on his face. They at each other for a good one minute.

"Abarai",he replied back.

"Yeah",said Renji sitting beside him.

"What's up man!. Weird meeting you out here",said Renji looking at him.

"Yes it is. It's been an year already",said Ishida staring off into the space.

"So what have you been doing after high school?",asked Renji.

"Nothing much. I'm doing medicine and you?",asked Uryuu.

"Wow,that's amazing. You did'nt change at all. Just the same intelligent Ishida. Me,i'm doing arts,y'know right i was never the one to study.I'm super glad vacations started",stated Renji.

"So,going somewhere?",questioned Ishida.

"Yes,on a trekking trip in the Kiso valley with friends. As a matter of fact you do know them. Ichigo and Grimmjow",said Renji.

Ishida gave him a blank look at this.

"Oi,come on, you couldn't have forgotten Kurosaki and Jaegerjaques",said Renji.

"Hmm,how could I forget you three. You three were the most popular jocks in school",said Uryuu slightly smiling at the warm memories of high school flooding through his mind. They were colorful thanks to these three friends. They fell into a comfortable silence which was shattered after a few minutes by Renji's phone.

"Sorry",Renji said pulling out his phone from his pocket. It was from Grimmjow.

"Yes Grimmie?",asked Renji pressing it to his ears. After some exchange of words he hung up and looked at Ishida. Ishida stared back at him.

"Well looks like our trip's confirmed. Nice meeting you Ishida. Take care",said Renji getting up.

Uryuu watched Renji's retreating back and wondered what would it be like if he went on this trip too.

* * *

There all done.

Thank you for the reviews.

How was it?.

Rejoice Renji and Grimmjow are here.

So any suggestions on what should happen in the trip?.

Tell me.

Enjoy please.


End file.
